O Último Adeus
by vickylopes
Summary: A hora do 10º Doutor dizer adeus chegou, e agora ele precisa fazer o que mais odeia. Ir embora. Obs: Versão original em inglês (Original version in english) - /s/10197019/1/The-Last-Goodbye


Eu sabia que estava tudo desmoronando, sabia que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas e não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedir, mas eu ia morrer, e a única coisa na qual eu conseguia pensar era Rose. Rose Marion Tyler. Ah, aquele sorriso, seu cabelo loiro, sua risada, o jeito que ela fala o meu nome, o jeito que ela sempre segura... Segurava minha mão, eu simplesmente não conseguia suportar o pensamento de deixa-la sem uma despedida digna. E foi isso que eu fiz, eu fui me despedir de Rose Tyler pela última vez.

Eu pousei num dia de neve extremamente frio, mas eu não sabia o ano ou o lugar, a TARDIS sempre me enganava, mas então eu vi o prédio da Rose. Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que ela talvez estivesse lá, esperando sua mãe, ou talvez ela estivesse simplesmente esperando por mim, mesmo isso sendo um tanto impossível. Quando eu cheguei na porta da frente eu a ouvi, ouvi sua risada alta, ah como eu senti falta daquilo, como eu precisava disso. Como eu precisava da Rose...

Minha Rose. Minha adorável, jovem, doce e inalcançável Rose, eu queria tanto sentir seus lábios nos meus mais uma vez... Mas eu não podia, não poderia deixar ela saber que estava lá, então corri e me escondi em um canto que ela não poderia me ver. Comecei a ouvi-la claramente, e ela não estava sozinha, estava com a mãe dela. Aquela mãe louca da Rose... Ela reclamava de alguma coisa, como sempre, mas eu só queria olhar pra Rose uma última vez.

Eu deveria ficar quieto, invisível, mas então a dor ficou ainda maior e eu não pude suportar, e foi aí que ela me viu. Aqueles olhos simplesmente não sabiam quem eu era, seu sorriso se escondia em uma expressão preocupada, mas ainda estava linda, ainda era minha Rose.

- _Você tá bem, amigo?_ – Eu escutei sua voz, e de repente mais nada importava.

- _Sim._ – Foi tudo que consegui dizer, uma simples palavra pra garota que que tinha meus corações.

-_ Bebeu muito?_ – Como ela podia estar preocupada comigo sendo que ela ainda não tinha me conhecido? Como ela conseguia ser tão perfeita?

- _Algo do tipo._ – Ah, se ao menos ela soubesse...

- _Acho que está na hora de você ir pra casa._ – Se ao menos ela soubesse o quanto eu a queria...

- _É._ – E de repente, ela sorriu como sorria antigamente.

- _De qualquer forma, feliz ano novo!_ – Pronto, lá estava aquele sorriso, aquela boca que eu costumava beijar, bem na minha frente, e não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer.

- _Pra você também._ – E então ela começou a se afastar, a se afastar de mim, se afastar de tudo que fomos um dia, mas eu simplesmente não estava pronto pra deixa-la ir. – _Que ano é esse?_

-_ Caramba, quanto você bebeu?_ – Eu queria tanto abraça-la mas eu simplesmente não podia, mas tudo que eu fiz foi fingir que estava bêbado. – _2005, 1º de janeiro._

- _2005._ – Só podia ser a TARDIS, aquela velha cabine azul... – _Seguinte, eu aposto que você vai ter um ano realmente bom._ – É, aposto que você vai se apaixonar por um velho numa cabine azul, e que ele também vai te amar como nunca amou antes, e vai fazer tudo por você. Até mesmo morrer.

- _É?_ – Ela disse tão normalmente, tão calma e doce que eu não pude resistir e sorri de volta. – A gente se vê.

E isso foi tudo que ela me disse, um simples "_a gente se vê_". Eu queria mais, ah sim, eu precisava de mais, mas isso foi tudo que consegui. Então eu a vi indo embora quando senti uma dor, dor que não ia mais conseguir evitar. Era impossível ir até a TARDIS, a dor, o frio, a neve, era demais pra mim, então naquele momento eu caí, e sabia que não resistiria por muito tempo...

- _Nós cantaremos para você, Doutor. O universo vai cantar para você dormir._ – Eu sabia que o Ood estava lá, mas sabia que precisava voltar pra TARDIS, ela era tudo que eu tinha e não conseguiria fazer isso sem ela, e com todas as minhas forças, eu segui em frente. – _Essa música está acabando, mas a história nunca acaba._ – Quando finalmente entrei na TARDIS ainda conseguia ouvir a música, mas estava na hora. Eu estava mudando, me tornando outra pessoa.

Então eu pude ver, eu pude sentir, tinha começado e não tinha nada que pudesse fazer pra parar. Ah, aquele sentimento horrível, eu não queria isso, eu queria ficar! – _Eu não quero ir._ – Mas era tarde mais pra chorar, tarde pra qualquer coisa, mas ainda não conseguia parar de pensar na Rose. Eu a deixei antes, mas dessa vez foi diferente, dessa vez eu não iria voltar, e nem poderia, mas antes de morrer pela 10th vez, pelo menos pude dizer à Rose Tyler, meu último adeus.


End file.
